


Diamond Eyes

by shitkai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, but also really suggestive I die, haha ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: This is as fluffy as my nasty ass gets





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the awkward stage of Gakuryu's relationship in which they feel around eachother and just try to learn how eachother work romantically, which is kind of like, the best for me… because you get to see each of them grow into eachother and I tried to incorporate that with one of my fave I7 ships. Okay I'm done talking. This one's for you San.

The sun is setting as they walk down the sidewalk. The orange of the fading sun melts into a deep violet, the sky waiting to be embraced by the night and adorned with the moon. The concrete beneath their feet carry their footsteps, the noises of shoes hitting the pavement echoing through the empty streets.

Ryuu stands taller over the male beside him, yet he feels much smaller, as if one word he spoke could destroy this atmosphere they have. One word from his clumsy tongue that still twists in the same way as his fisherman father taught him.

"Ryunosuke."

" _Agh_?" A noise of acknowledgement bubbles up within his throat and slips out in a panicky, troubled way without his consent. He flushes a little.

"You looked deep in thought." Gaku says. He smiles, his pale skin bleached white by the dying sunlight. His eyes, piercing and cold, feel warm when they're alone like this. Ryuu feels the smooth and cool touch of a hand as it reaches for his own. Gaku's hand.

His face is slender, framed by well-kept unkept locks of ash-grey hair. His legs are long, but not longer than Ryuu's. His build utterly average, but his shoulders broad and his jaw chiseled, displaying masculinity at it's finest.

Everything about him sets a fire in Ryuu's soul.

He reaches back for him, lacing their fingers and bringing Gaku's hand up to kiss it. His lips brush pale knuckles, and the other male stirs, a faint flush high up on his cheeks.

Ryuu can't help but to blush himself, from the tips of his ears to his neck. Gaku laughs a small laugh, his free hand being brought up to Ryuu's face. He cups his jaw gently and just like that, his cool fingers move to the nape of the taller male's neck.

Ryuu feels himself leaning downward, but he doesn't need to when Gaku meets him more than halfway, their lips brushing in a chaste kiss. It's way too quick for how tempting Gaku's mint chapstick is. Still, Gaku flashes a half smile, and there's that glint in his eyes, like light shining off of a diamond. His expression promises more, which is enough to sedate Ryuu for now.

They walk in comfortable silence, the steady roll of the evening air preventing Ryuu's palm from growing clammy under Gaku's warm fingers.

Gaku doesn't live that far from the company building, just a right around the corner and a left around the next. They cross the street hand in hand, Ryuu waving idly at the cars they pass as thanks for their patience.

He's very used to this route, so he keeps ahead to the right, but is immediately stopped by an immobile Gaku.

"Ryunosuke," he says, stepping forward once, twice. He's in Ryuu's space now, their fingers still interlocked and gazes inseparable. "Let's go out somewhere."

"What's that…?" Ryuu manages to get out, his head tilting slightly.

Gaku's voice is even when he speaks again,"I want to go out with you," and then,"I'll pay."

Ryuu flushes. He hasn't officially asked Gaku out on a date yet, but he didn't know that Gaku even wanted to go on one. His embarrassed face turns sincere, amber eyes crinkling as a toothy grin works it's way on his face. "So then… a movie?"

Daytime has completely melted into evening, the sky dim from the gentle remains of the sunset. Gaku nods softly, his hair bouncing in a way that makes Ryuu's heart clench.

* * *

 

The darkness of the theater is unnerving, but it contrasts nicely with the screen before them. It's a work day, and this movie is fairly unpopular, so they're the only ones in the theater.

Gaku's fingers are still locked with his own, and Ryuu finds it funny how he can still see how pale he is even when it's dark like it is.

"I'm glad you chose to come here…" Gaku murmers, his lips enclosing over the tip of his straw. He agreed to share a fruit punch with Ryuu, the color staining his lips pink like leftover lipstick. Heat rises to Ryuu's face when Gaku regards him again, his red face quickly turning back to the screen to watch the movie.

"M-Movies are romantic right?!" Ryuu stutters out.

Gaku laughs for the umpteenth time that night, his hand removing itself from Ryuu's to hold his cup as he sits it on the cup holder to his other side. "There's something I want to try."

His voice is quiet even though there's no one else here but them.

The woman in the movie slaps the man when they make eye contact again, and Ryuu wishes he knew what was going on.

He gives up when Gaku leans forward, his stomach pressed tight against the armrest as Ryuu meets him for a kiss. This time, it's anything but vestal, Gaku's mouth pressed up against his own fervently in a messy excuse of a make out.

He tastes like mint and punch, which is an odd mixture, but that doesn't matter when his tongue so brazenly licks into his mouth. Ryuu recoils, a rosy blush creeping it's way onto his features. He's never kissed Gaku like _that_ before.

"Gaku…" Ryuu murmers, his fingers touching his lips absentmindedly.

Gaku leans in more, the armrest feeling nasty against his stomach that's still sloshing with fruit punch and filled with butterflies. "Ryunosuke.…" he says back, his hand finding it's way into Ryuu's hair. It's coarse, yet soft, his fingers weaving through and becoming untangled in the gentle mess of brown.

Their lips meet again, the kiss less rushed but even more passionate. This time Ryuu is the one to initiate more, his tongue licking into Gaku's mouth. He feels him visibly _shudder_.

" _Mfn_ …" Gaku tries to say Ryuu's name, but the sound is muffled and quiet over the sound of their smacking lips. It's almost funny how obscene this is, making out in the back of the movies; yet Ryuu can feel Gaku's grip tight on his shoulder, and his hand pliant in his hair as he leans up. It just doesn't seem so wrong when it feels so natural.

Gaku pulls away first, his lips kiss-bitten and officially stolen by Ryuu, who wants nothing more than to take all of Gaku into his hands.

They're both flushed and panting, their gazes hot on each other as if staring alone will actually get them undressed and close. Closer than they _want_ to be. Closer than this _stupid_ armrest and their _stupid_ clothes and this _stupid_ theater would allow them to be.

"We should go home." Ryuu says softly, his cheeks hot under Gaku's scrutinizing gaze.

"Ah, but…" Gaku replies, his hands detaching from Ryuu to grab his cup again. "I didn't even finish my drink?"

He smiles while sipping, and there's that glint again, like light shining off of a diamond. His expression promises more to come, which is enough to sedate Ryuu for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this pure but I can't do teeth rotting fluff + making out in a theater is my fantasy so this was self indulgent.  
> I legit had to stop myself from writing handjobs in the theater + Even now I kind of want to write another chapter consisting of smut, please save me.


End file.
